organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiron (Nobody)
This is the article for the Nobody Superior '''Xiron'. If you are looking for his Heartless, see here: Sir Xiron. If you are looking for his original self, see here: Xiron GreenSpirit'' Xiron, or truly Rixxon, is the co-founder and leader of both Organization Return and Organization Eternal. He is very calm and thoughtful, despite being known as a fearsome and battle-hardened warrior. He has been known as The Silent Smith and The Green Spirit. Story The Four Kingdoms Xiron was born to a simple farming family on the borders of his home kingdom. When he was seven, his parents died when roaming bandits burned his village down. Desperate and confused, he eventually wandered to the Hunters, a group of outcasts, who took him in. He soon vowed revenge and learned the art of swordsmanship. While training his fighting skills to avenge his parents, he also became an apprentice smith and learned to survive in the wilderness. By the time he was fifteen, he had become a great swordsman, and was able to track down his parent's murderers, finally slaying them. But he found that their death brought no comfort, and spent some time in confusion, during which he perfected his trade. He finally started to see that the man who adopted him was in fact also training him to take his place as leader of the Hunters. He took this to heart and started learning how to command as well, leading his people on their mercenary missions. At one point, he discovered the corpse of a fallen Lord Knight in the woods. Burying the body in secret, he took the armor from his body and reforged it into his trademark golden armor. He became known to the world as the Green Spirit, the ghost of a dead knight who wore a green cape to vanish into the woods. Eventually, he revealed himself at a tournament in the north, which he won, granting him the status as the greatest swordsman in the land. When his "dad" died, he became leader of the Hunters. On a mission in the southern kingdom, he found the Captain of the Guard who had allowed bandits entrance to his village and his old thoughts of revenge sprang up once more. Before he even realized what he'd done, he was arrested for murder and brought before the King. However, the Dragon King recognized his prowess and rather than sentence him, he hired him to help fight in the war. Xiron and the Hunters accepted, and became a major force in the war against the Shadows. During the war, he became fast friends with the warrior king, and his name was spread even farther. Losing Heart Things mostly settled after the war, but landlords are always at odds with each other, and love to show their muscle. Less than a year after the war ended, the Hunters were hired on again for more a show of force than an actual battle - that is, until the Heartless arrived. They attacked the Hunters and soldiers, and even the landlords. Xiron fought against the creatures to defend his people, but the sword of an Armored Knight pierced his back, and his Heart floated away into Darkness. Xiron awoke in Twilight Town, his armor and helmet that he had used to protect his own fragile state of mind gone, and an aching hunger in his chest. He found a young man appeared to him here, and offered to take "Rixxon," the new him, to a world of others like themselves. Though at first he rejected the offer, his curiosity and ignorance of his new surroundings convinced him to follow this strange man to the Palace of Dusk. A New Chance Xiron took up residence in one of the apartments in the Palace of Dusk and worked at a small bar there. Though he learned about Gummi Ships and Corridors of Darkness, he doubted he would ever see home again due the lack of other world visitors to his own world. However, that changed when a young man entered his bar one day, and spoke to him of wanting to create a new Organization to return their hearts and return home. Xiron instantly agreed, and became the third member of Organization Return. World Traveler However, Xiron spent little time as an active part of Organization Return. Rather than scouting new members and collecting local Hearts, Xiron traveled the worlds, searching for several important worlds, not the least was his own home. He returned to The Castle that Never Was very seldom in the first few months, spending his time all over the Realms of Light and In-Between. During this time, he began to work heavily with the Dragoon who called himself Sir Lionel, and suggested he do away with his old uniform and persona. It was also in this time that he met Redwx, who would become an ally later. Into Oblivion When he discovered the world of the Keyblade Master, Xiron returned to the castle for a short time to discuss plans with his fellow Superiors Raxen and Sarxalis. Raxen took the opportunity and went to the world himself, while Xiron and Sarxalis stayed at the castle, where they began to become friends - mostly through their mutual aptitude for fighting. When the son of the Keyblade Master arrived as a Nobody in their ranks, plans began to be put underway. While the rest of the Organization was sent to Radiant Garden to collect important supplies, Xiron began traveling again, taking a lead to find one specific world. And it only took a few hours of world-hopping to find it: Castle Oblivion. He quickly returned to Radiant Garden to alert Raxen, but found Salvix the Keybearer in thick of battle against the friends of his father, who obviously recognized him. He shot through a portal and tackled the boy through another, leaving him in Twilight Town while the situation was dealt with. The three Superiors took an aside from the battle to discuss the happenings, in which Xiron told Raxen of Castle Oblivion and the rumor of the Keyblade Master traveling from world to world. They agreed to take Salvix to Castle Oblivion to hide him away from the Keyblade Master. They also agreed to take the troublesome Relix there as well to keep an eye on him. Master Xiron It became Xiron's personal duty to watch after Salvix to prevent him from learning the truth about his own past, in case he turned on the Organization. Salvix, unawares, became fascinated by Xiron's skill with a sword and his mysterious history, and asked to be trained by the Knight. For the coming months, Xiron would spend his mornings personally training Salvix in swordsmanship and the use of the Keyblade. Meanwhile, he grew closer to Raxen and Sarxalis as they led the group together, and the two became close friends of his. He also grew closer to Sir Lionel, and helped him spark and plan the idea of the Independent Nobody Association. Missions However, Xiron rarely faltered from his duty of scavenging the Realm of Light for useful worlds. He went out on many missions alone, or with the sole help of Sir Lionel or his pupil Salvix. However, two of his most notable and important missions would happen at his own base in Castle Oblivion. He was part of the team that descended to the lowest basement of Castle Oblivion to defeat the lingering, fading Nobody Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, whose morbid apparitions had haunted the castle. Using most of his strength, he cleared the field of the countless illusions Zexion had called forth, allowing his fellows to take down the Schemer himself. He and Sarxalis also dealt the final blow simultaneously. thumb|right|200px|Xiron, Salvix, and Sarxalis in Atlantis Through unknown means, he was able to enter into the false Oblivion Sarxalis had been summoned to, and helped her face down her regret and hatred in the shape of Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. He is still unsure of the real meaning behind this, and has never been able to return. While there, he was forced to relive his last moments as a Complete Being, hearing his friends and partners calling out to him, making his grief and regret tenfold. He also led the Organization on their mission to Atlantis to collect crystalline portal-doors, while Raxen searched for his own Heartless. He joined Sarxalis, keeping Salvix with him, when they returned to her homeworld, now barren and swarming with Heartless. Disappearance Xiron disappeared for several days a short time after the run-in with Marluxia, leaving a note behind only for Sarxalis, and even then not stating explicitly where he went. Taking one of the Gummi Ships left behind presumably by Organization XIII, he flew off to his homeworld. There, he would provide an effective barrier against Heartless at the world's Keyhole, and face his own Heartless. He gave a description of the Heartless to the people of his world and how best to destroy them before he left, keeping his identity mostly secret, ashamed of his loss of Heart and abandonment of his own people for the Organization. The Fall of Organization Return While he was gone, Relix escaped from Return's holding and fled to alert the Keyblade Master of the Realm of Light, and Raen, Raxen's Heartless, had summoned a massive force of Heartless to his bidding. By the time he returned, Castle Oblivion was being besieged by Raen's forces. He wasted no time in jumping into the fray, quickly meeting up with his pupil and Sarxalis while he fought his way into the center of the mass of Heartless. Eventually, the Heartless were driven back, and Raen was defeated for the first time. But the battle was not over. The Nobodies quickly returned to the Castle that Never Was to find Relix had betrayed them and brought the Keyblade Masters to their door. The Superiors confronted the Keybearers on the Alter of Naught, and one by one they were defeated. When Xiron had dispatched of his personal foe and dropped him through a portal to Traverse Town to recover, his pupil Salvix drew his own Keyblade and challenged his master. The two dueled to the best of their ability, and rather than matching each other's skill, they overwhelmed each other, and both sustained very heavy injuries. Their battle halted when neither had the strength to stand, and both knelt opposite each other, panting and bleeding, with the smoke of fading issuing from their wounds. It was then that Sarxalis appeared, carrying with her the Hearts of the members of Organization Return, collected from the Sacred Moon. Salvix took his and became Livas once more, his wounds instantly healing. He returned to the remains of Destiny Islands with his father, both of them now at peace with Raxen and his Organization. Xiron, along with Raxen and Amaya, chose to remain behind, however, and let their Hearts return to the Sacred Moon. Xiron suggested that Sarxalis return with her Heart to his own world, as she had no where else to turn, and Xiron would want to see her again, when he was complete as well. Independence Night For several months, Xiron spent his time recovering with the assistance of potions and natural remedies. As such, he was forced to remain on the World that Never Was, usually within the confines of the Castle, and could not do much in the way of missions. So, he became rather closer to the Lesser-Form Nobodies who were beginning to fill the empty space in the newly rebuilt Castle. Through talking with the Lessers, he learned that they had a very difficult life, not only outcast by the Realms of Light and Darkness, but also cast aside by their own kind, the Human-forms. Recognizing their lifestyle as very similar to that of the Hunters which he had once been a part of and led, he offered the advice of banding together and working toward getting a better life for themselves. His advice inspired Sir Lionel, who joined together other Lessers like himself and organized a rebellion against human-forms. Xiron funded them anonymously and supplied them with better, stronger weapons and in some cases even armour. These Nobodies went on to shock the Nobody community and claim their independence from them, beginning the Independent Nobody Association. Xiron is currently the only Human-form Nobody member, and is considered a Captain under the General Sir Lionel. Organization Eternal Once he recovered, Xiron and Raxen moved their base of operations from the Castle that Never Was to Memory's Skyscraper, leaving the Castle open to the Lesser Nobodies. Xiron went back to his former job of exploring the Realm of Light while Raxen began recruiting for their new Organization: Organization Eternal. During one of his missions, the first two Eternalites entered the Skyscraper, and when he returned, it was his duty to induct the new number five - a young lady with multicolored hair who cowered from him. For the first few months, he retained his air of mystery by appearing very seldom in the Tower to the other members, usually out on missions, or working on installing a new Training Room in one of the basements. Broken Armor Mesajinx, the young woman he had earlier accepted into the Organization, became very curious about the mysterious knight and took to trying to learn what he hid behind his helmet (both literally and figuratively). Eventually, he told her about his past, and she developed an infatuation with him - and a strong desire to remove his helmet herself. Xiron took some liking to her himself and offered to help her train her fighting skills and her element. Eventually, Jinx did manage to remove his helmet through a bit of trickery, and as a result, he suspended her over a pit of lava. She escaped, though lost her prized cooking spoon that her sister had given her with her name inlaid with gold. Feeling strangely guilty, he retrieved as much of the gold as he could from the lava using his element and inlaid Mesajinx in this, signaling a truce between them. From that point on, they were very close, Xiron growing an attachment, and feeling quite guilty about it because he knew Sarxalis waited for him. He could not keep himself, however, from getting closer and closer to the girl who had such a love for him. Eventually, he had to admit to himself that he had feelings for Jinx as well - especially when she gave him her Heart, quite literally. It became his most prized possession. He began to wear his armour less and less around her, and eventually in general. He was much less secretive around people, and finally became truly open with her. A New Life Beginning a relationship with Jinx, he became fiercely protective of her. He did everything he could to change her rowdy, uncouth lifestyle. He began going on fewer missions, dealing with situations "at home" more often. He became much more open and friendly with the other members. Indeed, through the whole process of transforming Jinx's lifestyle, his own greatly changed. Eventually, he admitted that he loved her as well, and they created a family. Family Ties Xiron eventually married Jinx, and together they had the twins Tustin and Marya. He decided to join the large family that Jinx had constructed, and even adopted her other daughter, Mesarix. Unwanted Revelation When Mesa was possessed by a witch, after a week of loss and stress, Xiron suddenly seemed to snap, and tortured her brutally until the witch was forced out of her body. He then vanished for some time. When he returned, he started to explain to those closest to him that since the death of his parents, he would sometimes black out and perform atrocious acts, though had never told them because he had never expected them to be targets. For some time, he distanced himself from his family, but gradually moved closer again, giving them time to trust him once more. Conflicts Xiron has participated in almost every major conflict and battle that has occurred through the course of Raxen's Organizations, though often clearing the field of weaker enemies so that others may strike down the leader. He played a part in many of the encounters with Raen over the course of his existence, even "killing" him several times himself. In the original battles with the Bioheartless, he had a major role in slaying the beasts - though never injured one again after they discovered that it was Mia, not Raen, who controlled them. Because of her constant hunting of his daughter Mesa, he has made a personal enemy of Sari, her Heartless, and has gone to battle against her several times. When Jinx was kidnapped, he fought first and dealt the final blow against the Keyblade Rogues. He was an integral part in most, if not all, of the battles against The Foes of Eternal. He subdued both Aspis and BooBoo during the attacks on Exallgra, though could not fare so well against the Nobody herself. Present Day Xiron is currently recovering from recent injuries, dealing with errands around Organization Eternal, and consulting with Raxen on the new issues at hand. Role in the Game Appearance & Personality Xiron is a tall man, especially among his own people, with a strong muscular build. He has very pointed features, dark hair, and hunter green eyes. Much of his body is covered in scars, many permanent, and he has a gimp in his left leg due to an injury taken from his pupil. Xiron is usually very quiet and secretive, preferring to sit in the shadows and listen. He often says only enough to answer a question, not revealing the entire truth. He often catches subtleties and hidden remarks better than he does straight-out truths. He does not like to be close to many people at once, and is usually not in favor of loud noises or too much activity outside of battle. Xiron is usually very loyal, though does not often expect loyalty in return. However, he despises those who choose to serve under him, though do not respect his commands. He seldom gives commands at all, however, usually taking a back seat to others and serving only to keep order. His command comes in times of emergency and battle, and those under him are usually willing to listen, as he keeps a generally cool head in hardships and has a relatively easy temper. He is fiercely protective of his family, almost to a fault at times. If his family becomes endangered, he has been known to become erratic and obsessive in his attempts to save them. Due to his upbringing as a Hunter, he is strangely kind and accepting for where he came from. He is often willing to give people a second chance, despite what they've done to him personally or to those he protects, and it has come to backfire on him several times. Emotional Overload As a Nobody, Xiron is prone to the same limitations in emotion as others. However, due to his close relationship with Jinx and his proximity to her Heart, he has been able to feel more and more as the years go by. This still has its limits, however, and if he begins to feel too much, he can lose his ability to feel at all for some time, becoming lethargic and hollow. His eyes will cloud over and he rarely interacts with anyone. This can be helpful in helping him plan during stressful situations, where he would normally act on impulse. However, when his emotional capability returns, he often feels guilty about acting the way he did around the people he cares about. Multiple Personality Disorder The trauma of his parents' deaths caused him to develop Dissociative Identity Disorder. Certain triggers will cause him to swap out to an angry, reckless, and brutal alter ego, who has no qualms with very painful and cruel deaths. Xiron will not remember what happened during these times, though he can feel "The Rage" coming, and has learned to suppress it at need. It happens very rarely - the last time it happened twice in the same year was when he was 13. Weapons and Abilities Manipulation over Metal Xiron's given element is Metal Manipulation. Though he cannot summon or create metal, he can alter and move any metal in about 100 yards of his position any way he likes. His ability to do so does diminish over distance, however. His power ranges from simply moving and bending metal objects, to melting and solidifying metals, to reshaping, engraving, expanding, and compacting metals. While fighting in cities, he will often rip piping out of the street to act as a shield or to imprison foes. He can also call metals from the earth if they are below, though he rarely gets strong attacks from this. His power is most commonly used to repair his own weapons and armour, or to make jewelry. Bravery Though not an expressed element, the sight of Xiron (especially in armor, which some say is enchanted) has always brought courage to his allies and fear to his enemies in battle. Though known as a great warrior, he prefers theatrics to scare away enemies rather than fighting. Weaponry Xiron was known on his homeworld for winning a tournament of all the greatest known swordsmen in the Four Kingdoms, granting him the title of the greatest swordsman in the world. He was even able to best the Dragon King, a legendary warrior known for his skill with a blade, in pure swordsmanship. His favored weapon is a single-handed broadsword, accompanied by a short sword in his off-hand for parrying and quick attacks. Upon losing his heart, he was gifted with a set of 7 short javelins made of metal that he could summon at will. When he is not controlling them or specifically puts them somewhere, they hover in a circle around him, spinning as a defensive barrier. These can be altered by the use of gears, but he hardly ever bothers to change them out. Being a hunter, Xiron can also use bows and throwing clubs with some skill. He has been known at times to use metal in the area to turn his sword into an axe, a hammer, or a longbow to help defeat his enemies. He also has an iron shield in which he has inlaid parts of his shattered javelin, allowing him to summon it at need. He uses it for both attack and defense. Limit Breaks Other Xiron is a journeyman smith, and so, even without help of his element, can create many things with metal. Xiron is one of the most skilled in opening Dual Portals - opening two sets of portals at the same time, and using them simultaneously. It becomes very useful in snatch-and-grab missions, moving without being seen, and using Middle Zones to exit places guarded by Nothingness Barriers. Xiron understands basic wolf-speech after growing up in a brotherly bond with an outcast runt wolf, and can even bark short but understandable commands and questions. Equipment Armour Xiron is rarely seen out of his trademark bronze-plated armour and helmet, especially on the battlefield. Until he met Jinx, he would only take his helmet off around those he truly trusted. His armour originated as the armour of a Lord Knight of Aldruin, the highest military ranking on his homeworld and part of a very prestigious and secluded group of the greatest warriors. This Lord Knight's body was found slain in the woods Xiron called home, felled and partly eaten by a pack of wolves. Xiron gave the body a proper burial at a nameless grave, and took the armour as his own. He spent the next year remaking the armour, forming it in the appearance of a dragon he once met when he was very young. He wore it when he visited his father's deathbed, and was knighted by some of his last words as the Lord Knight Xiron, Captain of the Hunters, passing his duty along to Xiron. Because of this, Xiron saw his armour as a symbolization of the duty his father bestowed on him, and became extremely attached to it. He became somewhat two-faced: the man beneath the helmet being Xiron Greenspirit, a man whose past was riddled with loss, and the helmeted figure as the Lord Knight Xiron, the great warrior and leader, who never backed down from a challenge. Thanks to Jinx, he has come to terms with his past and removed his secondary persona. Though he still often wears his helmet without cause, it is much more seldom now, and he even allows new people to meet him with it off. Other Equipment Xiron also carries a host of other equipment with him on missions. He is always carrying at least one Potion with him, sometimes up to six when on missions, and on longer missions, he will often bring Health Packs with him. Xiron has three different Black Coats. One was his original from Organization Return, a regular black coat with the Nobody insignia on the wrist of each sleeve. This coat is often tattered from missions, and held together by loose stitching and duct tape. His second is one he personally designed, the Eternal Commander's Coat. This one is more durable and prepared for long missions. This is his favored coat. His final is his own Eternal Member's Coat, with the Commander's belt on the sleeve. He rarely wears this one. Full Title The Lord Knight Xiron the Green Spirit, Captain of the Hunters of the North, Head Military Advisor & Head of the War Council to the Dragon King Padraig, Former General of the Aldruesse Plains Militia, Champion Sword on Foot of the King's Grand Tournament at Starhaven, Journeyman Smith, Second-in-Command to the Superior Raxen of Organization Eternal, Head of Missions & Status, Field Commander of Oranization Eternal, Captain of the Independent Nobody Army, and Champion of the Pan Cup at Olympus Coliseum Relationships Family Xiron is notorious for being extremely overprotective and paranoid in regard to his family, as a result of both his parents and his adoptive father dying. However, despite his fears, he has become a part of a rather large family within Organization Eternal. Most specifically his wife, Jinx, who was the first person he truly admitted loving. Though he disagrees with most of her antics, he only becomes angry with her when she threatens her own life or the wellbeing of other members of the family. With her, he had a set of twins, Tustin and Marya, who he cares about more than anyone or anything. He is beginning to believe that he is creating a new Heart for himself simply by caring for the two. The family also extends to Jinx's best friend Xirak, who he sees as family though cannot quite describe through what sort of relation. He is also the adopted father of her and Jinx's child Mesarix, who he sees as his own daughter. He also sees himself as somewhat related to all of Jinx's "relatives," though he is not quite so overprotective over them. Sarxalis While in Organization Return, Xiron became quite good friends with Sarxalis. He sympathized with her, as they both grew up under much the same circumstances, and he trusted her more than anyone else in the Organization. After regaining his armor, she was the first person he allowed to see him without his helmet hiding his face, and he even offered her a place to stay on his own homeworld when she regained her heart - an honor, as he allows very few people at all to know where the place is. Though he never stated it to her until it was far too late, she was the first person he ever loved, and though he is in a very strong relationship that he would never leave, he still harbors feelings for her, and feels guilty that he left her. Raxen and Padraig Since first meeting him in the bar in the Palace of Dusk, Raxen has become one of Xiron's best friends, and his personal drinking buddy. They share the duty of Superior quite easily, balancing each other's personality. Though they both recognize that Xiron has more support among the members, Xiron always answers to Raxen, and tries to help him maintain control. Padraig Firetongue, the Dragon King of Aldruin, is likely Xiron's best friend there is after spending a war together. Though in the public eye, the Captain of the Hunters and the Dragon King are bitter rivals, they are in secret fast friends, and their ruse is mostly for their own amusement. Xiron also acts as Padraig's head military advisor, and though only a captain, holds the most important position in the Aldruin military. The Hunters and the I.N.A. Prior to beginning his new family in Organization Eternal, the Hunters were his family. He still considers them as family, and loves them all. And just like with his real family, he is extremely protective of them and will always try to protect them from any threat. Within the Hunters was the man he considered a father for much of his life, though is dead now, and the man who he calls his brother, Dyril HalfElven. For some time he felt guilty about leaving them for the Organization and even ashamed that he lost his Heart and could not be with them. Nearly all of them still consider him their leader, even after years of being away. Xiron considers himself to be a Hunter more than any race or nationality. He occasionally visits them now, though no longer feels that he will ever truly return to their number. The Independent Nobody Association became a branch of the Hunters to him during his time as a Nobody. He is very close to many of the Independent Nobodies, and treats them in much the way he did as Captain of the Hunters. His personal Lesser Nobodies are not a newly created type, like many others have, but rather a hand-selected grouping of Independent Nobodies who he personally made armour for. One of them is, in fact, a former Hunter who became a Lesser-form at the same time that Xiron became a Human-form. Others Gallery See Also Category:Eternalites Category:Created by Sean